La nueva princesa
by Ranma84
Summary: Luffy, Nami una nueva nakama es una historia súper corta léanla
1. Chapter 1

Luffy se encuentra en la parte favorita del barco Thousand Sunny ahí está siendo observado por una chica de lejos piel blanca joven, castaña, vestida con ropa bastante holgada, de pronto aparece una de las nakamas del capitán Luffy para ser mas descriptivos una chica de cabellos naranja, con bastante curvas pronunciadas y un tatuaje, su nombre es Nami la gata ladrona.

Nami: Amor que haces porque viendo el gran océano, tan nostálgico cuéntame.

Luffy: Es que estoy observando todo lo que hemos pasado y lo que vendrá hace tres años me convertí en el rey de los piratas, y aun las aventuras continúan.

Nami: Si me imagino tengo tanta suerte de estar junto a ti el rey de los piratas el único problema es que las chicas andan detrás de ti y eso no me gusta nada, pero mientras me veas solo a mí, aunque últimamente nuestra ultima nakama le estas prestando más atención que a mí, eso me está volviendo un poco celosa, lo sabes.

Luffy: Es que esa castaña desde que la vi se me robo el corazón.

Nami sujeta de la camisa a Luffy.

NAmi: Se supone que ese corazón ya tenía dueño y era mío

En eso Nami ve hacia atrás y la ve, la ultima nakama ve a los dos detenidamente y ve que quiere venir pero no viene porque Nami está ahí entonces Nami entiende la indirecta y decide mejor retirarse por hoy perdió el combate.

Nami: Ahí te dejo con tu nuevo amorcito. (Lo dice para que solo Luffy escuche)

Al retirarse ve a la chica y le hace una seña que puede ir donde el capitán del barco.

AL ver que ya no hay nadie va corriendo donde Luffy con algo entre las manos y salta para ser sostenida por Luffy.

Luffy: Que desea mi pequeña princesa dueña de mi corazón , reina de mis mares.

Sayumi: bueno, pero quiero que sepas que solo eres mío y de nadie mas no pienso compartirte con nadie.

Mientras en la cocina

Nami: Ya te dije que prepares algo nutritivo.

Sanji: es que a Sayumi me dijo que quería comer cosas dulces.

Nami: SI FUERA POR SAYUMI SOLO habría en este barco chocolate, caramelos, y barra de dulces:

Sanji trago saliva y quería decir algo mas pero prefiero guardárselas para él.

Regresando a donde estábamos.

Sayumi: Papi te quiero dar este dibujo que hice de nosotros dos.

Luffy: Gracias amor, eres mi pequeña princesita.

A lo lejos veía Nami la escena.

Nami: Esos dos son como niños pequeños creo que tengo dos hijos y cuando le diga que espero otro más creo que tendré que ver cómo cuidar a tres niños pequeños.

Mientras en una habitación se veía a Zoro durmiendo junto a una cuna con un bebe que también estaba durmiendo.

Nico: Padre e hijo par de dormilones así tengo menos trabajo de cuidarlos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2** Futuro Insierto**

Historia Narrada por Nami Monkey

Luffy el gran rey de los piratas me engañaste, me traicionaste, me dijiste que estarías para mi toda la vida, y ahora donde estas ahora donde te encuentro, me degastes sola, bueno no sola si no con nuestra amada hija. Escucho la voz de Zoro gritando por ahí, y la de la de Usoop diciendo disparen que locura , Zoro ahora es el capitán del barco de los sombreros de paja porque todos decidimos que los sombreros de paja llegaban a su fin una vez cumplida con la única orden del segundo al mando que es la de tomar la vida del que te quito del medio de nosotros, reinaste como el rey de los piratas con justicia honor, fuiste el rey de los piratas incluso el gobierno mundial de ese entonces te dio ese título, luchaste contra el gobierno mundial y lo destruirte ahora los Gorosei no existen, y los nobles mundiales ya no tienen su poder muchos te odian otros te respetan otros te admiran pero yo solo te amo, ahora el nuevo gobierno mundial es democrático bueno casi porque se escoje al líder por votación de los gobernantes de las 170 naciones del mundo, Nefertari Vivi es la nueva presidenta del gobierno mundial, ahhh mi amado Luffy como quisiera que estuvieras aquí tu abuelo ahora es el Almirante de la flota después del caos que provocaste en todo el mundo no le quedo otra que renunciar a su retiro e ingresar de nuevo en la marina y ser el que lidera toda la flota de la marina, escucho como Shank esta diciendo a la batalla esta es la última batalla si Dios quiere , hoy tomaremos venganza amado mio, Shank con Jinbei nuestros amigos están peleando contra Kurohige y Big Man estos dos últimos están aliados una vez terminado esto no se qué ocurrirá ahora observando esta parece que Kurohige está acorralado mi pequeño y amado Luffy creo que olvide mencionar que nuestra amada hija desea ingresar a la marina, creo que tu abuelo se le cumplió su deseo me dice que desea ser la más grande marine de la historia creo que si es igual al padre lo lograra tenemos un nuevo miembro infiltrado en nuestro grupo trabaja secretamente para el gobierno o trabaja para nosotros espiando al gobierno no lo sé aun muy bien pero es amigo de Zoro y tuyo si es el mismo es Coby cuando se entero de tu muerte cambio su puesto de capitán de barco por espionaje y se infiltro en nuestro barco como un tripulante mas es muy bueno peleando con su haki tan fuerte como el tuyo o eso pienso aun no lo sé.

Eres un tonto un cobarde preferiste morir en vez de vivir solo verdad, si porque ese día yo te iba abandonar claro que si , porque iría adonde tu ahora mismo estas fuiste en mi lugar, porque cuando tu vistes que Kurohige me iba a disparar con la nueva arma del nuevo mundo que son simplemente pistolas y que sus balas están hechas de Kairouseki te lanzaste al frente recibiendo el disparo de lleno y moriste porque te dio en el corazón y moriste en mis brazos si no lo hubieras hecho yo sería la muerta y tu el vivo eres cobarde y lo comprendo vivir sin ti es peor que la muerte y yo hubiera preferido morir a vivir sin ti creo que lo mismo pensaste en realidad solo hablo estupideces creo que eso es algo tuyo que quedo en mi.

Luffy que haré ahora veo que todo está a mi alrededor en silencio a lo lejos veo el barco de tu abuelo viendo como termino el combate, Kurohige es traído atado con cadenas de Kairouseki Big Man está muerta murió con la espada de Zoro , Cobi se acerca a mi arrastrando a Kurohige este ultimo esta asustado.

Nami: Porque lloras no eres uno de los que lleva el legado de los D.

Kurohige: que vas hacer tomar venganza con tu mano.

Nami: No porque es algo que Luffy me enseño, un derrotado sufre más al vivir así que morir por el que lo derroto.

Zoro da su visto bueno en eso llega el almirante de la flora.

Garp: Malditos piratas, me llevare a este y lo encerrare en la prisión y ustedes lárguense rápido antes que me arrepiente y los capture a todos.

Nami: Almirante, ah que hora paso para recoger a mi hija.

Garp: Está en el cuartel la retirare de allí y la dejare al medio del segundo día contando desde ahora en la isla Gyojin después de todo sigue bajo la protección de los piratas sombreros de paja esa isla.

Nami: perdóneme suegro pero creo que los piratas sombreros de paja ya no pueden seguir sin su capitán.

Garp: Porque lo dices muchacha.

Nami: Sin luffy esto ya no es lo mismo.

En eso baja Nico Robin del barco de Garp.

Nico: creo que te equivocas Nami los sombreros de paja siguen y lo de Luffy sigue aquí este barco sus nakamas cada uno de nosotros tiene un poco de Luffy solo ponte el sombrero y continuemos la aventura, después de todo ese sombrero pasara a ser de Monkey D. Sayumi.

Ese día nació la capitana de los piratas de sombrero de paja todos navegaremos por los mares tal como nos enseñaste con libertad.

**FINAL**

**Notas del autor. **

La primera parte de la historia quería dejarla con algunas incógnitas por ejemplo cuando pasó eso pero bueno como les gusto decidí hacer una segunda parte pensaba hacerla de un solo capitulo y nada mas, pero bueno les cuento la historia paso justo después de unos 6 años la niña tiene 5 años originalmente solo era un solo capitulo nada mas.

Esta es su segunda parte Luffy muere después de la historia un año y esto paso 2 años después ósea la niña ya tiene 8 años, el hijo de Zoro y Nico tendría 3 años y por si la moscas para mí el será un pirata ósea serán enemigos o quién sabe.

Luffy y Nami son padrinos del hijo de Zoro y Nico y estos son los padrinos de Sayumi

Gracias por escribirme

Dorobou Neko: se que tal ves no te guste que no haya continuado con el hijo de Zoro y Nico, y haya matado a Luffy pero considere que como murió el primer rey pirata debía morir el segundo gran rey pirata.

Zilion: sii en realidad esa era la idea que piensen que había otra mujer ahí relamente habai otra mujer y era su hija :D

Izarbe: referente a las edades arriba esta :D por usted las puse.

Ahora si me arrodillo ante ustedes no maten al autor de este fanfic por matar a luffy please sii por favor.


End file.
